


Not a Good Enough Reason to Use the Word Penetrate

by CKM_Writes



Series: Because I Can, Even Though I Shouldn’t [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, side bechloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Stacie joins the Bellas and befriends the worst misfits of all.Sometimes the most attractive feature in a person  is the ability to make you laugh.





	Not a Good Enough Reason to Use the Word Penetrate

**Author's Note:**

> Absolute crack. But then most of what I write is. Enjoy, or don’t, your choice. I will still love you either way ;)

“You can fool around with whoever you want to, just not a Treble,” Aubrey, co-captain of the Bellas (a capella group Stacie had just joined) explained.

“That’s not going to be easy,” Stacie motioned to her favorite body part, “He’s a hunter.” She didn’t actually have any particular Treble in mind, but you have to keep your options open, you know?

Another new recruit, Beca, raised an eyebrow. She looked pretty emo, but kinda cute. Aubrey did say anyone but a treble, right? “You call it a dude?”

“Stacie,” the blonde co-captain regained her attention. “The Trebles don’t respect us and if we let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power.” Stacie bit back a comment about the uptight group leader possibly benefiting from some ‘penetration’ when another new Bella responded.

“Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate.” The girl who called herself “Fat Amy” replied with a dry sarcastic tone and Stacie couldn’t hold back her giggle. She was pretty sure she had found her two best friends for freshman year. 

If nothing else, the three of them turned out to be the biggest misfits in the group. Amy really, really, really didn’t take cardio training seriously. Beca and Aubrey seemed to be fighting from day one over the set list. And Stacie, well it wasn’t her fault she loved her goodies and liked to flaunt them. The sexual chocolate by the name of Cynthia Rose seemed very appreciative, but Chloe kept correcting Stacie like it was a crime to grab your own boobs. Of course, when Chloe corrected Beca’s dance moves, she looked like her hands were itching to do some grabbing of their own. No wonder Chloe kept fighting Aubrey to keep Beca around, right?

It quickly became a routine for Stacie, Amy and Beca to gather together after practice to gossip, complain and sulk (in that order - Seriously, Beca had dark and brooding down to a science). But on this particular day, the red-haired senior absconded with the third amigo and Stacie and Amy were left to there own devices.

“Lesbi-honest,” Amy said with an exaggerated wink, “with Chloe in the picture, our trio’s down to two.”

“Hakuna Matata!” Stacie giggled and rolled her eyes. “They are kinda cute together, though.”

“Right? I’m the biggest Bhloe shipper.” Amy waggled her eyebrows.

Stacie laughed, “What does that even mean?”

“You know, Beca and Chloe, together they’re Bhloe!”

“You’re so weird!” Stacie smiled and shook her head. “So what are we going to do today?”

Amy shrugged. “Not much I can do without my meal ticket, er I mean, um, I dunno. What do you have in mind?”

Stacie rolled her eyes. “My treat, this time. I’ll take it out in trade if I have to.” She grinned suggestively but then shook her head at Amy’s confused expression. Beca would have turned beet-red, but Amy could be on the oblivious side. They went back to the dorms to shower and change before going out.

Stacie prided herself on dressing cutely no matter what she was doing. And though she decided on a relatively nice restaurant since she was the one paying, it wasn’t anything fancy. She caught the hesitation when Amy looked at Stacie’s outfit and then her own and quickly assured her, “You look fine Ames, come on.”

She also took notice when Amy ate almost delicately , rather than shoveled her meal as she was inclined to do when they were out with Beca. “Is the food okay Ames?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, thanks for bringing me and all.” Amy answered unusually quiet.

“So, did you really wrestle dingoes?” Stacie patted herself on the back as Amy relaxed and dove into an animated, though unlikely story about her uncle teaching her kickboxing. The rest of the meal carried on normally like their usual outings.

The second time they found themselves alone, Stacie took note of the fact that Amy dressed just a little nicer. She also noticed that Amy’s eyes were not brown like she thought, but hazel, and that they kind of sparkled when Amy laughed or excitedly told a story. The only time they darkened was when Stacie mentioned her own parents, but then the blonde quickly changed the subject.

After their third outing, Stacie walked Amy to her room and asked if Amy’s roommate was home.

“Actually, I’ve had three roommates and they’ve all asked to be reassigned, so I don’t have one right now. Why do you ask?”

Stacie held in a laugh. Amy was certainly an acquired taste. Then again. Stacie licked her lips. “So, this is our third date.”

Amy blinked. “I’m sorry what?”

“Oh, I see. You just think of me as an ATM, my bad.” She teased, with no actual malice in her tone.

“No! Erm, you see I was gonna pay you when … um …see the thing is.”

Stacie rolled her eyes and leaned in. Only three quarters of the way, she’s not a creep, you know. She was actually taken by surprise when hazel eyes closed and soft lips pushed forward onto hers. Stacie let her eyes flutter close and gently brought a hand up to Amy’s face and deepened the kiss for just a few moments before pulling back.

Stacie muffled another giggle while Amy hung in the air, eyes closed and lips pursed, but Stacie lost her breath when Amy opened her eyes and revealed blown pupils. When Amy finally spoke, her voice was husky, “I, um.. I never … Penis!” Amy exclaimed before slapping her hand over her mouth. Amy pulled herself together with a few deep breaths. “So… did you want to come inside?” Amy’s vulnerability was honestly adorable and Stacie almost faltered.

She managed to put on her game face, a patented wicked grin. “Like I said it’s the third date, so…” Stacie giggled when Amy rolled her eyes, fell quiet when Amy opened the door and they stepped inside. She took Amy’s hand into her own after the door closed. “You know we don’t actually have to do anything, right? I mean I want to I just..” just what, she couldn’t remember after Amy tippy-toed into another kiss.

“I trust you.”

Stacie’s confident grin returned. “I can’t wait to…”

Amy put a finger to Stacie’s lips. “Still not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate.”

Stacie laughed. “Oh, we’ll see!”

**Author's Note:**

> The start was pretty clunky, so if you made it this far, congratulations and thank you!


End file.
